Harvesters are used to gather a crop. Many harvesters utilize a sieve or cleaning shoe to separate grain or other wanted portions of a crop from chaff or other unwanted portions of the crop. The sieve or cleaning shoe may include louvers which are actuated to different positions to vary the crop filtering function carried out by the sieve. Such actuation may be carried out by rotating a louver wire connected to each of the louvers.